Blood Feud: Fire and Ice
by hinatatotsuki
Summary: A girl with an attitude problem, a guy who thinks hes all that, put that in the same room and a rivalry for perfection is bound to occur. If we add some sparks of love and a drop of lust, what do you think would happen?
1. Let the games begin

Girl who is despised by her own clan comes to konoha to train and become the best. meets itachi. becomes his rival for perfection. Who will win?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything naruto.**

**Flames will be used to flame sasuke and itachi.**

Chapter 1: White history, Fiery past

_"That girl is too weak. She'll never make it."_

_"Don't say that! Yue **will **become a jounin."_

_"But look at her grades. She's always idling in class and she even has attitude problems! One day, She'll bring this clan down!"_

_"I...Have to agree..."_

_I stood wide-eyed outside the dining room, over-hearing mother and father's conversation..._

_"No..."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Good Itachi... Sasuke! Try to keep up!"_

_"Give them a break..."_

_"Fine... "_

_The master went to the back with his wife._

_"Itachi is excellent. His grades are better than mine when I was his age."_

_"He even unlocked his sharingan hasn't he?"_

_"Yes... But his brother..."_

_"Sasuke..."_

_"He will never be as good as his brother. A disgrace..."_

_"Don't say that! He's still young..."_

_"He's pushing his limit yet he still gives this sort of grades!"_

_"I...agree..."_

_Sasuke stood behind a wall with his brother, overhearing every word his parents said._

_"No..."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_This happened a year ago..._**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

10 year old Yue was transferred to Konoha's school for ninjas.

"Hey... Isn't that the transfer student? Yue, wasn't it?"

"Yeah... Heard that she was a slacky with an attitude problem. Then suddenly, her grades shot straight up!"

"And I heard that she came here to challenge the Uchiha prodigy..."

"Scary...

Everyone steped aside as the 10 year old walked through.

Another side of the school, the Uchiha was on the way to class.

In the hallways, the two prodigys meet.

_'This? This boy is the Uchiha I've been told about? Hmph... I've wasted my trip here...'_

_'This is the girl who wants to bring me down? Hmph... How puny...'_

"Uchiha Itachi..." Yue's clear voice ringing in the midst of the silence.

Yue walked right up to the Uchiha and everyone gasped, terrified to disrupt this moment.

"I... Will... DEFEAT... you..." Yue threatened, her eyes glaring at the Uchiha, the intensity of the glare would have made most back down. So Yue was mostly pleased when the Uchiha did not move, but instead replied back.

"Yue Hio... I hope you won't back out of your challenge." he replied curtly with a smirk curling on his lips.

_'Let the games begin.'_

Both thought as they turned away. They headed off for their classes as the first bell rang.

_'Good boy Itachi... I'm soooo glad I chose you...' thought Yue, giggling saddistically to herself._


	2. Friends Not!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and pals. (I just enjoy playing with them)**

**Flames will be used to fry Kisame. (If you see amyone selling blue coloured fish sticks, you'll know why...grins)**

Chapter 2: First day of school

"Okay everyone!" Raiku-sensei said stepping in to class. "We have a new student with us. Come on in Yue." A few gasps rang out in the classroom as a beautifully lithe girl of 10 stepped in. Her alabaster skin was smooth as far as the eyes could see, long jet black hair flowed to her hips in a ponytail with 3 red stripes in it, her hands were covered in white bandages, she wore a cute mini-kimono that went half way down her thighs, in the slits you could see she was wearing black shorts and she wore black knee-length boots. Her blood red eyes scanned the rows of children as she strolled into the classroom. The air was thick with fear, and no one could say anything. Then the teacher broke the silence.

"Yue. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Yue nodded and smiled so sweetly she looked almost innocent. Almost. "Hello. My name is Yue Hio. Nice to meet you all." That was it. She had the whole class mesmerised in her charming smile. The only boy who was not already falling head over heels for her was the ever-stoic Itachi. He streched insouciantly.

"Now. To find you a place and a partner. Ah. It seems that theres only one left. Would you mind being Itachi's partner? He may seem a little rough around the edges and uncouth and uncaring but he's okay." The teacher looked up to find Itachi glaring at him, stuck out his tongue and was shocked when Itachi gave him the finger.

"I'm fine with it sir. I'm lookin forward to my time here." She said smiling slyly to Itachi who just glared back.

**-English lesson-**

Itachi was late for lesson.

"Uchiha Itachi! My worse student! You Are LATE!!! Read! Read page 24. Yes, that poem I told you to go home and read as homework which I don't even think you bothered to read. Read it."

Itachi sauntered in and took out his book. There were some boys behind him that sniggered. He turned around and glared holes into them. They stopped and looked away.

"Th...The Sta...Stars...Twink...Twinkle...Twinkled..."

"STOP!!!!! That was horrendous! You may be a prodigy in everything else but English is your worst subject! You! New girl! Just because you are new doesn't mean you can slack off. Read it for this illiterate dummy!"

"Shut up old man. You aren't using English. Never heard you. How do we know you can even speak."

"Because I can!" The teacher replied in fluent english.

"May I?" Yue stood up.

"Yes."

"The stars twinkled in the dark crystalized sky, the moon casting beams of silver over the clear, pristine snow. The lovers walked across and, despite the cold wilderness that surrounded them, felt as warm as if they sat at their cosy hearth drinking cocoa. Ah, the fire of love is strong in these two. This unbreakable bond that streches to eternity..."

When she stopped, the teacher was weeping and her classmates were staring at her with their jaws so wide they could have touched the floor. Even the Uchiha was staring at her. Finally, the teacher said,

"Finally! Someone who can speak english more fluently then I!!! Itachi you learn from her! Or better yet. Yue, could you help me tutor this illiterate bonehead."

Before Itachi could open his mouth (he just closed it), Yue agreed, smirking at the irritated Uchiha.

One day went by and she managed to grab the attention of everyone in the school. The teachers all thought highly of her and Itachi became yesterday's news. Or so she thought...

**-After school-**

Yue was just leaving,

"Yue."

She turned to stare into the Uchiha's eyes.

"Yes?" she said smirking and feeling light-headed from all the flattery.

"The game is still on. You haven't won yet. This. Is. Not. Over."

Yue stared at him for a moment.

"Yeah whatever. Hey, about that english tution... How about tommorow? It's a saturday. We can have it every Saturday if you want..."

"I..." Itachi didn't want to have that girl near him but for the sake of his grades...

"Fine. What time...?"

"Morning? Say 9am? we could break for lunch then continue to 6pm. I'd like to practice sparring with you as well. Is that alright Uchiha?"

"Okay then. My place. You know where it is right?" He asked.

Itachi smiled when he noticed the surprised look in her eyes. She obviously didn't know. She just came here and she had never been to Konoha before that.

"I know where you live. I'll pick you up." He said.

For a moment there they put aside their rivalry. Not.

Yue smiled to her self and smirked up at the moon as she thought to herself,

_'Playing mindgames are we? Good. This'll be soooo fun..."_


	3. I'm a Hio and I'll prove it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythin Naruto.**

**Flames will be used to burn Sasuke into hell.**

Chapter 3: A lovely weekend

At 9am the Uchiha arrived outside the Hio residence just outside Konoha. Yue was already standing there. She was wearing a black kimono that ended halfway down her thigh. Her crimson shorts showed through the slits. the kimono was decorated with red flowers. Her hair was let down and she let it fall down just below her waist. she was wearing sports shoes. The uchiha stared at her. Yue noticed the Uchiha staring at her.

_'Aww... How cute... I hate cute.'_

Yue sauntered over to the Uchiha. "Can we get on with today?"

The ride was silent and no one dared to break the silence. there was only the driver, Uchiha Itachi, his brother, Sasuke, and Yue. The tension lessened a bit when the reached the Uchiha manor. When they went in, they were greeted by Mrs Uchiha.

"Ah. Itachi. You never told us our guest was a Hio. Nice to meet you! Itachi I think you can bring Sasuke along right?"

Itachi sighed but nodded. Sasuke smiled up at Yue. _'He's not that bad. This ones pretty. Not like the other... Hes...' _Yue looked over at the older uchiha as she was led down the corridors. For the first time, she got to get a good look at him. _"Hes... actually... Hot...'_

Yue shook the thought out of her head. The uchiha stopped and Yue bumped into him. Itachi turned around. Yue recovered quickly and shot him a 'watcha lookin at' look. They went to the back where there was a lake. They got into a fighting stance on the lake. Since Sasuke hadnt learnt how to, he just stood at the edge and watched.

Yue circled Itachi. _'Shes playing the waiting game... Hmph. Lets see who can wait longer...' _

"Oh, Itachi. Being the gentlemen are you? You don't have to wait for the girl to make the first move you know." Yue giggled. A laughter was heard on the dock. Itachi turned. It was his father. he was watching as well.

"Grr. How dare you turn your back on me! I won't take this insult!" Yue shouted and charged at the Uchiha. Itachi turned just in time to block her attack. He was throwned off and hit the deck.

"Get up!You won't get even by lyin on your back all day Uchiha!" She shouted at him.

Itachi got up and activated his sharingan. The training then became serious. " Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Itachi made many clones. They all charged at Yue. "No fair!" Yue said fending off the clones. She fought one clone after another and she noticed that it would never stop. Itachi stood quite a distance away. he just kept on replacing the clones.

_'Damn. hes tryin to exaust me...'_

"Oh fuck you Itachi! Tell you what! Lets train your english at the same time shall we? Ill perform my jutsus in english!" Yue shouted.

"Blood clone jutsu!!!" Yue shouted. Itachi didnt know what it was and thought it was a normal cloning jutsu. A blood clone approached him. He took out a kunai and slashed at it. it became blood. and Itachi had this searing feeling in his hand. it was melting. he jumped away. His clones stopped attacking Yue.

Yue ran over. "Hmph. Doncha know? Hio blood is acidic. The only thing that it cant penetrate would be us Hios. Here." Yue bent down and a warm flow of chakra began to flow through her fingers to the wound. It healed in an instance.

"Looks like I win this round Itachi!" Yue said gleefully.

"Oh fuck it Hio. It isnt over." Itachi said showing her the finger. Yue just showed it back. This took Itachi by surprise. He never thought that he'd live to see anyone brave enough to show the finger back to him. They continued training until lunch. They went over to the ramen shop.

Iruka and Kakshi was there. "Hey there boys!" Yue said cheerfully. Their face was all smiles and then they saw who came in behind her.

"Hey. Yue, you aren't umm... with Itachi are you? As in with-with?" asked Iruka.

"Haha. Oh god no. What a thought Iruka! Hahaha." Yue burst out laughing. Iruka and Kakshi joined in the laughter. "so like why are you with the Uchiha?" asked Kakashi when he thought the danger was over. "Training.Uchiha here sucks in his general knowledge and English." She replied. "yeah we all saw how you totally thrashed him in English. We've never seen Teach praise anyone so highly before. Actually he's never praised anyone before." Kakashi said, ignoring the killer look on Itachi's face. They ordered their ramens. Iruka and Kakashi left.

Itachi turned toYue. " why the fuck hell did you tell them that?!" Yue looked at him. "I just stated the truth. Don't go all ass on me Uchiha. You won't live to regret it. I beat A-ranks for warm-ups. I come from the most powerful neutral clan in the whole world. Yes Im a little under-trained but Im more powerful than you think." Itachi glared holes into her. "Don't think you can go all high and mighty on me just cuz' you are a Hio. You're all nothin but damn shit!" Yue looked hurt and taken aback by this. She tried to hide the feeling but Itachi managed to catch a glimpse. He was smiling. "How the fuck does it feel like hmm? You are nothing. You have no rights to be a stuck-up bitch!" he waited for her to explode at him. He waited... and waited... but... when she finally looked up at him, she was crying. _"oh damn. She looks so damn pretty when shes angry and cryin. argh what the hell am i thinking?"_

Yue stood up. paid the owner and turned to leave. "Fuck you Uchiha." Yue said softly only for him to hear and showed him the finger before leaving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The uchiha walked home in the rain. He sat on his bed and though of what he did.

_'Do i regret this?...'_

The picture that etched itself into his mind, Yue crying, came into mind.

_"Fuck no. It was worth it. Shes just so damn cute.Oh fuckit. What am I thinking...'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yue lay on her bed and thought of what the Uchiha said.

_'Screw him. Im not nothing... Im not... Not again... Not anymore...'_

_'That screwed up weasel is doomed. i'll show him whos who. Hes the last prodigy standing in my way. This world aint big enough for two prodigies. I'll beat him and show the world Im not the weakling I used to be. I'm not a useless piece of shit. Im a Hio and I'll prove it!!!'_


	4. sorry

Sorry bout this. I have decided not to continue with this fanfic. Im gonna start another one soon(not very but soon) and try to make it seem less thrashy. and no sugar-coaters allowed. BB


End file.
